Трандошане
Трандошане ( ), Т'дошок на доше — разумные двуногие рептилии с планеты Трандоша. Трандошане являются воинственной расой, принявшей сторону Галактической Империи и поработившая вуки. Биология и внешний вид У трандошан очень чувствительные глаза, способные видеть в инфракрасном диапазоне, и способность регенерировать, хотя и медленно, потерянные конечности. Руки и ноги трандошан оканчиваются когтями, которые используются в бою. Трандошане тяжелее и сильнее большинства гуманоидных рас, включая людей. Также они часто меняют кожу. В отличие от другой расы человекоподобных рептилий, барабелов, трандошане не имеют хвостов. Из-за грубости кожи стоп трандошане могут ходить по любой поверхности босыми ногами. История и характер Раса известна в галактике своей силой. Свидетельством этому служат некоторые представители других рас, хваставшиеся тем, что одержали верх над трандошанином либо в бою, либо в соревновании на силу. Известные трандошане: Босск, давний враг Хана Соло, Чубакки и Бобы Фетта; Пект, знаменитый работорговец; Квайзин Фесс, охотник, живший во времена Холодной войны. За кулисами *В игре Star Wars: Republic Commando представлены 3 подвида рептилий. Первый вид: типичные работорговцы. Это полные, 120-сантиметровые особи со светло изумрудной кожей. Вооружены дробовиками и мечами. Превосходно устраивают засады и используют мины. Второй вид: 180-сантиметровые наёмники, вооружённые пистолетами-пулемётами и термальными детонаторами. Третий вид: 210-сантиметровый элитный боец трандошан, вооруженный тяжёлым пулемётом. *Несмотря на распостранённость в Галактике энергетического вооружения, трандошане зачастую используют огнестрельное оружие (хотя на самом деле, в видео-игре Star Wars: Republic Comando, персонаж Босс замечает, что оружие только визуально походит на огнестрельное, хотя само уже давно энергетическое, не уступающее аналогам у других рас. Можно предположить, что этот дизайнерский ход был сделан, что бы отдать дань традициям старых времен). Появления * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant: Influx'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' * * *''A Revelation'' *''Price of Business'' *''TopWorld'' *''MidWorld'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''The Kaluthin Are Always Greener'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' * *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 8: Outlander, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' * *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:08 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' * *''Obsession 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Eye'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * * * * * *'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' * * * * * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * * }} Источники * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back|pack=Bossk (Bounty Hunter)|link=VINtBossk.asp}} *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''A Cularin Presence'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''MidWorld'' *''UnderWorld'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * * *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' }} Внешние ссылки *[http://www.swtor.com/info/holonet/inhabitants/trandoshan Трандошане на официальном сайте Star Wars: The Old Republic] * Категория:Расы (Т) Категория:Трандошане Категория:Разумные рептилии